chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Bloodbath Chapter Twelve
Day Twelve Taco's POV I slowly open my eyes, unable to see anything in the dark. ..What time is it right now? Is it still nighttime or dusk? What's happening outside now?! Is the battle over? Is everyone DEAD?! -------?!?!?! ..Sheesh, just calm down Taco. You're overreacting. Everything's fine. Stop assuming things. {yawning} ..To be honest, I don't feel like going to sleep anymore. It would be best if at least ONE of us stay awake. That way Balloon can get all the sleep he deserves. It's the least I can do for him. {dripping} ..Is it..RAINING?! I hope it isn't ANOTHER thunderstorm. We've had ENOUGH of those. Not to mention the large, electric flashes of lightning. It's not strong enough to tear through the basement roof, but it can still break through the WALLS. {ringing} !!!!!!!!! What was THAT?! Don't tell me that's the SIREN. I seriously hope not. {rustling} Uh oh. "Please excuse this sudden interruption, everyone. Round three has come to a close, and the amount of losses is bigger than ever. Over one thousand fighters has lost their lives in the battle, or hospital. Some were shot to death, bombed, pierced by a spear, and some died on their deathbed. Others, completely driven insane due to their friends and loved ones dying, killed some of the onlookers. And some killed..themselves." ..Geez. That's so gruesome. I'm so glad Balloon isn't up to hear all this. He's VERY sensitive when it comes to death. {squeaking} "..Moving on. Tallying up ALL of the deaths from rounds one, two, three, AND the innocent victims who were killed along with the fighters who ended their own lives, that makes the death toll over ten thousand lives lost. It's such a shame." ..I can't tell if that was pure sympathy or sarcasm. {heavy rain} ..Oh no. {stuttering} "..Looks like the speakers are breaking up. Don't worry everyone, just stay calm. We're having some technical difficulties due to heavy rain. Please stand by." {beep} ..I kinda have this feeling that something's about to happen. {wiring} {beeping} {tap} "..Testing, testing. Does this work again?" YESSS..!!! {sigh of relief} "Perfect! Well, back to the topic of the apocalypse. SO MANY lives were lost on the battlefield, and the remaining fighters' insanity is slowly eating away." ..Umm, okay? {beep} "After the break, we are going to have the last and final round of the apocalypse. Round four!!!" ''-----?!?!?! Oh my goodness..!!! The LAST AND FINAL round?!?! ..Oh gosh..oh my gosh..'' I vigorously rock Balloon from side to side. "Balloon! Wake up!" {snoring} UGHHHH... {shaking} "WAKE UP BALLOON!!" {gasp} He suddenly jolts awake, rubbing his eyes. "Huh..? Taco..!!!" Yes, it's me. What girl would be dumb enough to cut her own arms?! "Um, hi Balloon." {groan} ..?!?!?! What's gotten into you lately? "What's the matter with you?!" {choking} {sniffle} "Y-You don't have to yell at me.." ....... "..Whatever." ..That's what I get for caring at all.. Balloon frowns. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm still a bit groggy and tired." Me too, but I can't stop thinking about someone in particular.. He glances at my bandages. "..Your arms still hurt?" {pulling} ''-----!!!!!!!'' {shrieking} {gasp} His face pales. "You okay Taco?!?! I didn't hurt you or anything, right?" ..You literally did JUST THAT. {whimper} ..DO NOT CRY. DO NOT CRY. Balloon gently hugs me, tenderly rubbing my arms. "..It'll be okay. Stay strong." {sniffling} Awww.. {sad sigh} "Th-Thanks Balloon." Really. I mean it. {chuckle} "You're more than welcome." ..I'm glad. {giggling} "Hehe, you're blushing Taco.." Wh-What?!?! {grunt} "Wh-Whatever." Balloon sits up, leaning against the cold wall. "..Cutie." ''-----!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRR...!!!!!!!'' "Anyway, why did you wake me up?" ..You should have asked me instead of getting mad. "The----" {rustling} UGGGHHHHHHH.. "..We're finally back, after the break. All of the remaining survivors went back to the battlefield, and the onlookers are still watching on the grassy meadows." {gulp} Here we go.. "Also, if you didn't know, we are on ROUND FOUR of the apocalypse. This is the LAST AND FINAL ROUND, I repeat: THE LAST AND FINAL ROUND." Balloon smiles gratefully. "Thanks for telling me. You're the greatest." I blush. "It--''It's nothing, really.." '"And furthermore, the weaklings who are unable to fight are laying low and hiding in different places, such as basements or safe rooms."' ''W-WEAKLINGS..?!?!?! WE ARE NOT WEAK!!!! ..I'm tired of this. I'm tired of hiding. I can't wait to leave. {sniffle} Balloon raises an eyebrow, glancing at me. "Uh, Taco? You..okay?" Yeah, of course. I'm fine.. "I'm okay Balloon.." I really am. He hugs me tightly again, frowning. "..No you're not." ..Oh. {heavy sigh} "..What's wrong?" ..Literally EVERYTHING. I wipe my tears. "..I don't want to die. Not now. Not ever." ..Go ahead. Make fun of me. Everyone else did. Balloon squeezes my hand. "..We won't Taco. We've made it this far! We're GOING to get out of this, alright?" ..I know, but.. I nod, scared to open my mouth. {happy sigh} "Good. Just hang in there.." Thanks. "Y-You too Balloon.." {sigh of relief} "I will, thanks Taco." ..You're welcome. As always. {beeping} "..And without further ado, let the last and final round..as known as round four..BEGIN!!!!" The two of us slam a pillow on our faces, drowning out the last and final fight of the brutal apocalypse.. Category:Blog posts